


В манеже

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), Morgul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	В манеже

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Моя Галатея](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910479) by [fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020), [SmokingSnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake). 




End file.
